1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a rotor blade for a wind power installation as well as a wind power installation having a corresponding rotor blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
In relation to wind power installations it is desirable in particular in the cold time of the year to detect icing on the rotor blades in order to implement suitable de-icing measures. Icing of the rotor blades is not wanted as the icing causes an increase in the weight of the rotor blades. In addition lumps of ice which come away from the rotor blade during operation of a wind power installation can become dangerous projectiles and can cause injury to persons or damage to property. Furthermore lumps of ice which come away from the rotor blade can result in unbalance of the rotor blades, which ultimately can have the result that the installation has to be shut down. However it is undesirable for economic reasons to shut down the installation.
In order to prevent that many wind power installations have a heating arrangement for the rotor blades in order to prevent the first beginnings of icing. Furthermore the wind power installations can also be shut down in the event of incipient ice formation. In that case however it is necessary to reliably detect incipient ice formation.
With known sensor systems for detecting the first beginnings of icing on a rotor blade of a wind power installation the corresponding sensors are installed on the pod of the installation. That means however that it is not possible to achieve direct comparability of the flow and icing conditions as different flow conditions prevail at the rotor blade.
DE 202 06 704 discloses an ice sensor for a wind power installation. The ice sensor is disposed in the proximity of the rotor blade tips. The data ascertained are processed having regard to the basic meteorological conditions in order to be able to undertake suitable measures.
As state of the art attention is also directed generally at this juncture to the following publications: DE 199 27 015 A1, DE 103 15 676 A1, DE 101 60 522 A1 and DE 200 21 970 U1.